Guerilla Contra
Guerilla Contra is a character in Neo Contra. He is one of the "Four Hell Warriors" of the military organization known as Neo Contra. __TOC__ Description Guerilla Contra wears a military uniform and smokes a pipe. In battle, he rides a tank with legs and blasts fire and rockets at the player as well as hopping around at them. After taking enough damage, the tank turns into a mech and hops around, occasionally stomping the ground which causes ceiling pieces to fall. After taking enough damage, his tank/mech starts blowing up and he hails "Master Contra!" with his last breath before exploding. Strategy ;Phase 1 The first of the Elite Four mounts a gigantic leaping vehicle. In its first phase, a quadrupedal (four-legged) form, there are two attack patterns, the first of which consists of jumping around the screen and firing three mortar cannons as well as a forward gun, all of which have to be destroyed with your lock on weapons. Before you destroy the four targets, consider take out the mech's front legs. Their destruction is required to achieve one hundred percent hit rate but otherwise they do not serve to damage the machine whatsoever. Occasionally the mech will make a large leap directly at you and release energy orbs all around it when it lands. The mortar cannons have the same crosshairs that give away their target locations that the green tank did, so like before just do not stand on a red circle. While the forward cannon does not have a visual warning, the fireball takes a second to hit the ground so you can see where it will land. The threat is not the weapons so much as it is the mech itself. While you are fast enough to get out of the way before you get crushed, it can be close sometimes. The best strategy is to simply keep moving when it goes airborne so you won't be standing still when it lands. First, use heavy weapons against the legs so you can get rid of them quickly and concentrate on the things that can actually kill you. Hold down the button to lock onto the targets while you are moving. Keep sweeping the mech and when all beams are locked, release it. If you are too close to the mech the beams will not move high enough in time and hit the sides of the mech, doing no damage. A solution is to either keep your distance, or turn and face away from the boss before releasing the beams. It will take quite a few hits to destroy everything, but it is a pretty simple fight. If you are using Weapon Set D then this boss is a joke since the lock-on weapons are so powerful and can not miss. And it should go without saying, but using the Katana to destroy the leg coverings is not recommended. Once you destroy all of the targets the boss will move to the center of the area, so avoid it like the plague. ;Phase 2 Once you take out the four targets the mech will stand upright and begin leaping around the room as a bipedal (two-legged) machine. Aside from crushing you, it has several other attacks at this point, of which the most common is to stomp the ground knocking debris from the ceiling. Another one is to release a three-way short line of flames. The third attack is to make a faster than normal charge at you. When it makes a higher than normal leap it is about to release one of these special attacks. If it moves to the center it will knock debris and if it moves to the top it will release either the flame attack or charge you. During this phase the mech is completely invincible; you are actually trying to kill the Contra controlling it. He will only emerge if the mech is disabled, which you can do by damaging the mech's legs. Once they take enough damage the mech will stop and Contra will pop out of the top and fire three heat seeking missiles at you. He will only be out for a short time, but when he is, he is a lock on target. Once he fires the missiles he will go back into the mech and it will start jumping around again. Avoiding the mech's leaps is much like it was during phase one, except the mech covers a smaller area and doesn't release energy orbs at you. What makes it harder is that its primary attack is to leap at you, so it does it much more often and faster than in phase one. Keep moving and it will not be able to land on you. When it charges keep your distance and you will be able to move out of the way in time. Likewise, keep your distance when it releases the flames; they are short range so they will not hit you. The debris is the hardest to avoid, however the pieces are small, so just keep an eye out for anything that is about to drop on you. The best time to hit the mech's legs is when it lands, especially when it lands in the center of the area. Once Contra appears hold down the lock-on button and try to get all beams to lock on right away. Once you do, face away from the mech and release them. The man will fire three missiles and only be out long enough to get one or two volleys off. Once he returns into the machine the missiles will lose their heat seeking abilities and crash into the walls like dumb projectiles. The charge beam is probably your best weapon for destroying the legs and, as in phase one, the Katana is the worst. Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Human enemies Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Neo Contra bosses Category:Neo Contra characters